


Now You Know Their Faces

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Reporters and a Black Skull Mask [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, Reporter!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Jon spending his free day in his pajamas, bundled up on the couch in a thick blanket and the newest video game, he gets dressed like any other day and follows Ryan down to the car.</p>
<p>Today, he's going to meet the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You Know Their Faces

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just having a whole lot of fun with this au. But I’ve been writing stuff with a lot of dialogue in it… Huh. So yeah, there’s a ton of dialogue in here, but it’s kind of expected.

Ryan came home that day hours after Jon had eaten dinner.

But Jon wasn’t upset—he finally knew the reason why Ryan sometimes didn’t make it to dinner in time.

When the door quietly opened, Jon was sitting on the couch, laptop resting on his thighs as he did some extra research for an article he was writing.

The soft sound of footsteps in the kitchen made him look up and over the back of the couch. He could see Ryan standing in front of the island, pulling off the black mask and shrugging off his leather jacket.

“Hey,” Jon smiled warmly when Ryan padded into the living room. Jon’s smile was copied onto the blond’s lips. The two leaned close and shared a sweet, chaste kiss.

“How was your day?” Ryan hummed a little as he lowered himself onto the couch beside his boyfriend.

“Busy, of course… But about you? You’re home late,” Jon rested his head on Ryan’s shoulder, and Ryan slid an arm across the brunet’s shoulders. It was comfortable; Ryan sighing happily.

“Long.” Ryan sounded a little frustrated. Actually, he sounded more than ‘a little’ frustrated. “The job Geoff gave me was shit. The guy wouldn’t co-operate no matter what I did.”

Jon hummed a little as he nodded. “Sounds like fun… But hey- you aren’t bloody this time.”

Jon was joking, of course. One night a few weeks ago, Ryan had come home closer to midnight, and he had scared the shit out of Jon when the brunet woke up at the sound of the shower turning on and he had padded into the bathroom to find the white tiles stained red with blood and the sink stained too.

“Hey, I cleaned it up,” Ryan protested in the same joking tone, but Jon shrugged in response.

It’s silent for a few minutes; the two falling into a comfortable silence as Jon scrolls through article, skimming it with a bored look. Ryan read it over Jon’s shoulder for a minute or so before reaching for the TV remote.

The TV turned on, right on the news. Just some boring news about the latest sex scandal that neither Ryan nor Jon cared about. Since the two of them didn’t care, Ryan started flipping channels.

Somewhere between another news channel and some channel with a Spanish soap opera, Ryan spoke.

“The guys still want to meet you,” Ryan murmurs, tilting his head to press a kiss into Jon’s hair. His boyfriend looked up from his laptop, and they met eyes.

“My next day off is next week… Wednesday I think.”

“I’ll ask Geoff about that tomorrow… Even if we had some stuff to do I bet—no, I _know_ he’ll clear it.”

Jon chuckles a little. “From what you tell me about Geoff, I’m surprised he’s the boss of the crew.”

“It’s really Jack who’s the mastermind, but he lets Geoff feel like he’s in power,” Ryan jokes, and the two share a soft laugh.

Their attention goes back to their electronics, and the silence falls again. But with Jon almost in Ryan’s lap, and Ryan’s chin resting in his boyfriend’s hair, the two are comfortable and nothing needs to be said.

__________________________

Turns out, Geoff does clear Wednesday.

Instead of Jon spending the day in his pajamas, sitting bundled up on the couch in a thick blanket as he plays the newest video game, he gets dressed and follows Ryan down to the car that’s stored away in a private garage.

By now, he’s not bothered by the sight of Ryan’s black mask and leather jacket, or the black and green Zentorno that Ryan had hidden away along with the mask.

Ryan’s actually pretty surprised to find out that Jon _really_ likes the Zentorno. After Jon first found out about the car, he had forced Ryan to take them for a joy-ride out in the desert where no one could find them.

But they’re driving through down-town; through the city down to the industrial part of Los Santos. Jon knows that all of the crew has big, fancy apartments like his and Ryan’s, but the main base for the Fake AH Crew is in a warehouse in the industry area.

Ryan pulls the car up to an abandoned looking warehouse, but when the side garage door starts to open, Jon knows it’s the base. Despite knowing that the crew is powerful and has millions of dollars, he’s surprised with how the inside looks.

The inside is immaculate, the concrete floor flawless, the metal walls clean and shiny despite the outside being mostly rust. They pull into a garage that’s filled with cars that probably, no wait, _definitely_ cost more than Jon’s childhood home.

Ryan pulls the car into a stop between a chrome Adder and probably the least expensive looking car in the large garage, a green Jeep.

While the engine silences, and they don’t get out right away. Instead, they share a look, Ryan’s hand going across the center console to Jon’s.

“They’re going to like you,” Ryan whispers, and Jon nods.

“I know,” Jon smiles. “If they don’t, you told me that you’d kick their asses.”

Ryan remembers that promise fondly, and the two lean over the center console to share a chaste kiss before pulling apart to get out of the car.

The shutting of their car doors echo in the high-ceilinged garage, and Ryan takes Jon’s hand so he can lead his boyfriend through a set of double doors into the main part of the base.

The area is pretty large, but there’s a few doors leading off into other rooms. But in the open space is a line of desks that are absolutely _covered_ in monitors, computer parts, and other technology. It makes Jon smile a little, and he sees a large TV up against a wall, with a cluster of couches, beanbags, and arm chairs in front of it.

It’s furnished to be lived in, because in the opposite corner is a kitchen that looks slightly like the one at home.

Jon glances over at Ryan, who’s watching Jon scan the room.

“Fancy thing you got here,” the brunet jokes lightly, and Ryan smiles. He doesn’t have his mask on, it’s in his free hand. The maskless face of Ryan makes Jon feel more comfortable—he can see his boyfriend’s familiar face in an unfamiliar place.

Ryan’s about to joke back—but then there’s loud screeching coming from one of the doors. It flies open and out stumbles three men; one dirty blond, one ginger, and one with black hair. The dirty blond notices Ryan right away and comes scrambling over.

“Gavin,” Ryan chuckles, glancing at Jon, who’s chuckling softly. “Meet Jon.”

“Oh!” Gavin squawks, skidding to a stop in front of Jon. He’s now studying Jon, who’s now a little confused. “You’re Rye-bread’s boyfriend!”

Behind Gavin, the two other men are laughing as they walk up. Jon looks over at his boyfriend, confused.

“Is he always like this?” The brunet tilts his head a little, and Ryan laughs.

“Nah, he’s just excited. He’s never believed me whenever I talk about you,” Ryan’s words make Jon laugh and Gavin squawk again.

“Nice to meet you, Gavin,” Jon speaks through chuckles and the two other men wave.

“I’m Jack,” the ginger holds out his hand, which Jon shakes.

“Ray,” the black-haired man waves a little. Ray looks more like a teenager than a man, but Jon knows Ray’s abilities and doesn’t ask.

It’s silent for a few seconds before Jack tells Ryan that Geoff’s in a call and Michael hasn’t gotten here yet. Ryan nods a bit, and starts to lead Jon over to the couch.

The two plop onto one of the loveseats, and instantly Jon’s settling himself in Ryan’s lap.

Behind him- Jon hears Gavin coo and giggle.

“So he really didn’t believe I existed?” Jon asks Ryan as the other three men sprawl themselves across the furniture. Ray takes a bean-bag, so does Gavin, and Jack sits in an arm chair.

Laughing lightly, Ryan nods and curls an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “Yeah, I even showed him a few of your articles and Gav thought they were fake.”

“Hey!” Jon glares at Gavin. “I spend a shit-ton of time on those articles!”

Gavin throws his hands up as Ray laughs. But Jon’s glaring look melts seconds later and he rests his head close to Ryan’s; the side of his head resting just below Ryan’s ear. Together, the two look insanely adorable for their occupations. LSPD’s most wanted criminal snuggling with his boyfriend who’s a fairly popular reporter.

It’s adorable, and Jack chuckles as Gavin coos and Ray snorts.

“Oh, Geoff’s totally going to interrogate you when he comes in,” Ryan warns.

“Eh, you had to deal with it when you met my parents. We’re finally going to be on equal ground,” Jon shrugs- and Ray snorts even louder.

“You met his fucking _parents_?” Ray crows as he gets two middle fingers- one from Jon one from Ryan.

“Yes,” Ryan’s answer is calm.

“We’ve been together for three years, of course he’s met my parents,” Jon scoffs.

The other two are laughing, and just as Gavin tries to speak- a distant thumping and muffled yelling comes from across the base.

The same door that the trio stumbled out of is thrown open again, and there stands a man with inky black hair and tattoos all up his arms. If Jon remembers what Ryan’s told him- that should be Geoff standing in the door. And holy _shit_ Geoff doesn’t look pleased.

He storms through the open space of the base; up to where the five are sitting. With anger in his eyes, he drops onto the couch that’s next to the armchair that Jack’s in, and fumes.

“Fucking clients- they’d be dead little bitches if they weren’t fucking giving us shit all the damn time,” Geoff curses like a sailor as his anger stews, and Jon doesn’t say anything. But he shares a look with Ryan; a nervous look.

What a stellar first impression- storming in pissed off and cursing every two or three words.

But Geoff seems to get to his senses, and he runs his hands through his hair harshly a few times before noticing that Jon is sitting there, in Ryan’s lap, and having a look that a mix of hesitance and nervousness on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Geoff shakes his head before holding out his hand. “Bad first impression—I’m Geoff.”

“I’ve… heard a lot about you,” Jon hesitantly leans forward to shake the boss’ hand.

It’s silent for a few seconds—and it’s an awkward silence as Jon retracts his hand and Ryan pulls his boyfriend closer.

They’re all watching it, each face having some level of surprise.

They didn’t expect Ryan to ever be in a relationship. The crew always saw Ryan as a heartless killer who slips in weird, creepy comments after long silences, and wears masks to hide his face to look expressionless.

The only glimpse they have had about Ryan’s relationship with Jon is when Ryan brings up Jon on rare occasions, or the one time that Jon called in the middle of the day and Ryan picked up saying ‘hey darling!’ in a chipper tone. ( _That had_ definitely _given them a shock.)_

So seeing Ryan pull Jon further into his lap and curl his arms around the brunet’s waist was a surprise. But Jon was laughing lightly, knowing that Ryan was definitely playing up the romance levels to mess with his crew-members.

“But I was told we’re missing someone?” Jon locks eyes with Ryan, who nods a little.

“Yeah, Michael’s yet to arrive… But he said he had something that he had to do this morning anyway,” the blond explains softly, and Jon nods a bit. Ryan’s using a soft tone, which Jon knows well and the crew doesn’t.

But on cue, the door to the garage open up and in comes Michael, sprinting into the room and plopping into the last free beanbag.

“Sorry! Sorry- there was fucking traffic,” he’s explaining as he settles into the bean-bag.

Gavin’s got on a shit-eating grin, and he parts his lips. “Did you cau-”

Michael cuts him off. “No I did _not_ fucking cause it! Some shit-head crashed into some celeb and the bitch had a fit.”

Jon raised an eyebrow. If he worked in the entertainment part of reporting, that would definitely be good news, but it was his day off after all and he wasn’t working as that type of reporter.

“But hey,” Michael nods a bit. “’M Michael.”

“Jon,” the brunet in Ryan’s lap waves at Michael. Jon cracks a small smile that’s warm.

So far, Ryan’s glad with how this is going. Nothing too awkward or too uncomfortable just yet, and everyone seems to be pretty cool with Jon.

But then there’s some silence, and Jon purses his lips.

“I thought I was supposed to be meeting your crew,” he looks up at Ryan with a playfully annoyed expression. “You dragged me out of bed and made me get dressed this morning.”

Like Ryan, he’s also playing up their romance. Ryan had joked in the car that when he told the guys about how Jon wanted to meet them, they were freaked out that Ryan was _actually_ in a relationship. And Jon had happily agreed that ‘hell yeah- let’s play up the romance and freak ‘em out’.

So far, it appeared to be working because the three on the beanbags are snickering.

“I didn’t drag you—you willingly got out of bed,” Ryan raises an eyebrow, and Jon rolls his eyes.

“Dragged me out of the house,” Jon will happily joke around with Ryan. The reactions their getting is amazing. Jack’s chuckling softly, Geoff’s just staring and watching with a smile, looking somewhat like a dad who’s happy with their child’s accomplishments, and Michael, Gavin, and Ray are all snickering on the beanbags.

“You were walking slowly!” Ryan playfully shoots back.

“Rii _iii_ ight,” Jon exaggerates. “You were just impatient.”

“I was excited,” Ryan rolls his eyes, and Jon laughs lightly.

That seems to have broken the ice, and the atmosphere of the room isn’t tense or awkward.

“So when did you two meet?” Geoff leans back, and like Ryan had warned, Geoff was going to ambush Jon with questions.

“A little over three years ago, right?” Ryan raises an eyebrow, glancing over at Jon.

“Yeah,” the brunet nods. “Anniversary was last month.”

From the bean-bags, Gavin coos. “Aw! You two are adorable.”

And completely in sync, Ryan and Jon roll their eyes. That only helps prove Gavin’s point—the two look absolutely adorable. It’s cute, seriously, watching Ryan and his boyfriend interact and be adorable.

But Geoff quickly moves on, shooting off another question. “Where did you two meet?”

Jon chuckles at the memory as he finds a spot to start. “I ran into him-”

“Literally,” Ryan cuts in and Jon shrugs before continuing.

“Yeah, and I spilled my coffee all over you,” Jon’s eyes light up as he speaks. “And you being a smooth ass, you told me you’d get me another that night at 7.”

Michael swoons dramatically. “He’s so romantic!” It’s a teasing tone, and Jon laughs lightly.

“Yeah, I had to say yes,” Jon runs his fingers over Ryan’s knuckles. “You were just so sweet about it—unlike all of the other assholes that would’ve screamed at me.”

Ryan chuckles a little and lightly kisses Jon’s forehead. “You were too cute to be angry at.”

Geoff and Jack are watching the two from the couch; looking like proud parents. While Geoff and Jack have pleased smiles, Michael, Gavin, and Ray are all cooing and being annoying. But neither Jon nor Ryan cares all that much; both of them know that the three lads are just joking around.

Towards the end of the laughing fit the lads have, Ray puts his hand up, acting like a child who wants to be called on by the teacher; wiggling his hand around in the air. “I have a question!”

Chuckling, Ryan nods with a look that says ‘go on’.

And enthusiastically, Ray practically yells out his question.

“Who’s the bottom?”

Instantly, Geoff, Jack, Gavin, and Michael break into loud laughter that echoes around the base. But the couple blushes, Jon with an embarrassed expression and Ryan with a sheepish look.

Michael crows, his laughter coming out in cackles. “It’s fucking _Ryan_!”

“No!” Ryan protests- his blush darkening. Jon’s giggling; shoulders shaking as his giggles echo around the base.

“Yes!” Jon gasps out between giggles, and if Michael’s laughter could get any louder or harder, it just did. Geoff’s about to fall off the couch, he’s laughing so hard, and Ray’s as red as the tomato-red beanbag he’s sitting on.

“No!” Ryan protests again, shaking his head furiously.

“Then what was last night?” Jon giggles and Ray gasps out a ‘fuckin’ got ‘em!’ between laughs. Ryan’s cheeks are scarlet, and the hand that’s holding Jon’s raises to cover his face in embarrassment.

“I-I don’t k-know if that was a legitimate question or a j-joke,” Jon stutters a little as he laughs.

“Please be a joke, I don’t want you guys knowing about my sex life,” Ryan groans as he covers his eyes. “This is already enough.”

No one gives Ryan an answer; instead the blond just receives laughs that take a while to calm down. And when the laughter finally calms down, Geoff’s face melts into seriousness and his eyes meet Jon’s.

“But seriously… Are you okay with all of this?” Geoff makes a small gesture to the crew and then the base around them.

Biting his lip a little, Jon looks a little worried. “Yes.” But it comes out more like a question, and Ryan furrows his eyebrows.

“I mean- I’m okay with it, yeah, but I’m still trying to get used to it, honestly,” Jon laughs, but it comes out with a nervous twinge to it. “Sort of… Different than I expected.”

Geoff raises an eyebrow, and Jon clarifies.

“I mean, I didn’t really expect Ryan to be the Vagabond, or for me to be in such… danger…” Jon nibbles at his bottom lip again. “But I’m getting used to it, like this is helping… Sort of changing the mental picture I had.” 

“What picture did you have of us?” Jack finally asks a question that makes Jon shrug.

“I didn’t really have faces, I guess. Just names and occupations. But now I see that you guys are all human, not just criminals… and it’s helpful, I guess.”

All of them nod with a look of understanding. That makes sense—and Jack’s relieved that Jon’s opening up and getting comfortable ( _Jack’s always been the most caring out of the crew)._ It makes all of them then smile softly, and Ryan press a kiss to Jon’s cheek.

“I’m glad that this is helping…” Ryan whispers into his boyfriend’s ear—wanting only Jon to hear. “I get worried about this.”

Jon takes Ryan’s hand again, and they share a sweet smile.

“Don’t need to worry about me,” Jon whispers back. The little moment they were sharing disappeared when Gavin slapped his palm on the beanbag he was sitting in.

“Oh! I have a question-” He’s just as enthusiastic as Ray, and that makes Jon raise an eyebrow. “Into video games?”

“Oh fuck yeah,” Jon cracks a toothy grin, and he nods a few times.

“I don’t think I’d be able to be with Jon if he didn’t like games,” Ryan jokes, and he receives a small glare and a playful slap on the shoulder.

Gavin barrels on, pushing off from the beanbag and going up to the TV. “Well come on!”

A controller gets tossed at Jon, who almost misses it.

“Gotta check your skills,” Gavin turns the TV on, and then the xbox they have.

“I hope to god he’s better than you,” Geoff jokes as he leans back into the couch, getting comfortable.

The crew shares a laugh, and Jon obviously misses the joke. But he finds out a few minutes later.

__________________________

They’re in the car on their way back home when Jon smiles, sliding his hand into Ryan’s. The blond glances over as he raises an eyebrow. But the brunet next to him just smiles warmly.

“I like them,” Jon’s voice is soft and Ryan glances back at the road. He’s following the traffic laws for once—stopping at red lights and the only law he’s breaking is the speed limit.

“I’m glad,” Ryan hits the gas when the light turns green, and Jon glances at the road ahead before going back to his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m… I think I’m more comfortable about this now.”

“Good. I get worried about how okay you are with all of this.”

“You don’t have to be worried… I’m still here, aren’t I?”

“I know…” there’s a sigh. “But I can’t help it. I get worried you aren’t telling me everything.”

“You know I tell you everything. I wouldn’t hold this back.”

It’s silent until the next stop light.

“I love you,” Ryan whispers, and he turns his head to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Jon smiles softly, and Ryan matches his smile.

The light turns green, and Ryan looks back at the road. He feels Jon squeeze his hand, and he lightly squeezes back.

They’re okay, and they will be okay.

It just takes time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, there’s a ton of dialogue… and the ending is awkward because I had zero clue of how to end it, oops.


End file.
